This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Presently, live systems are usually based on televisions or networks. In live systems, professional studio cameras and large studio vehicles collect audio signals and video signals. Designated networks or satellite transmission circuits are used for transmitting the collected audio signals and the video signals. The collected audio signals and the video signals are then transmitted to television systems or network systems.